The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus,grown as a potted plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allura’.
The new Carnation is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-branching Carnation cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Carnation originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2004, of a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number A16165-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number A06259-03, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Allura was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands during the spring of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since the spring of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.